An array structure, for example, a memory array in a memory device, usually includes a plurality of array cells, a plurality of bit lines, a plurality of source lines and a plurality of word lines. The array cells, for example, memory cells, may be located at intersections of the word lines and the bit lines.
One of the efforts relies on how to perform decoding/selection on the array structure by a simple circuit structure, to reduce circuit size and RC delays.